Ice in Wonderland
by Weirdly Wisely
Summary: Islande se ballade en forêt et tombe sur un étrange lapin. Avant de tomber tout court. Qu'est-ce qui l'attend en bas ? -Je suis nulle en résumé-


**Bonjour les gens ! Ce qui suit est le résultat d'un mélange entre Alice in Wonderland et d'Hetalia ^^ **

**DISCLAMER : Si je fais une fic c'est que c'est pas à moi u_u**

**Pour vous aider :**

**Tweedle Dee : Italie**

**Tweedle Dum : Romano**

**Le Lapin : Norvège.**

**Le Loir : Suisse**

**Absolem -la chenille- : Pays-Bas  
><strong>

**Le Chat du Cheshire : Danemark**

**Le Chapelier : Hong Kong**

**La Reine de Cœur : Amérique**

**Le Roi de Cœur : Corée**

**La Reine Blanche : Finlande**

**Le Roi Blanc : Suède**

**Les traductions sont à la fin, même si techniquement vous devriez comprendre u_u**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez.**

Note : les NDW sont les Notes de Wis.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Ice in Wonderland**

**.**

Un jeune adolescent se promenait dans une forêt lumineuse, il veillait à ne pas trébucher sur les racines traîtresses qui dépassaient du sol pour faire tomber les promeneurs imprudents. Le garçon n'était pas très grand, enfin ça dépend du point de vue pour les gens petits comme moi il était quand même grand. Bref ! Il avait des cheveux argenté et de grand yeux bleus ennuyés. Il portait une veste marron, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un nœud blanc autour du cou. Il avait aussi un pantalon marron et des bottes blanches qui lui arrivaient juste en-dessous du genou. Vous l'avez sans doute compris cette personne est Islande, petit frère de Norvège et le plus jeune des nordiques. Après, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait seul dans une forêt, c'était une bonne question. A laquelle je ne répondrai pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il marchait dans cette forêt, quand un bruit venu des buissons attira son attention. Islande se retourna vivement pour voir une ombre s'échapper en courant. Ni une, ni deux, la nation s'élança à la poursuite de la créature qui venait de passer en trombe. Après quelques minutes de course effrénée à travers les bois, Islande s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il était, de toute évidence, perdu. Et à cause de quoi ? D'un simple animal qu'il n'avait même pas vu.

Il allait rebrousser chemin quand cette fois, l'animal bondit juste devant lui, trop vite pour qu'il puisse apercevoir autre chose que des oreilles. Donc l'animal qu'il suivait était un lapin. Il eut envie de rire de sa propre bêtise. Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir sur une pierre. Courir l'avait fatigué, et il devait encore marcher une bonne heure avant de rentrer chez lui. Il resta assis à apprécier le silence pendant de longues minutes, mais dès lors qu'il voulut se relever, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Son cri d'effroi se bloqua dans sa gorge. Et il chuta pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Il s'écrasa sur le sol avec la grâce et l'élégance d'une baleine en kimono au sommet de l'Himalaya. Tout ça pour dire qu'il s'écrasa par terre comme une crêpe.

Islande se releva, et inspecta la pièce dans laquelle il était tombé. Elle était vide hormis une table qui se trouvait en son centre, et il y avait beaucoup de portes tout autour de la salle. Surpris, il essaya d'ouvrir une des portes pour voir qu'elle était verrouillée. Il réitéra l'expérience avec plusieurs autres portes pour voir qu'elles étaient toutes fermées. Puis, il regarda sur la table pour voir une petite clé. Intrigué il essaya d'ouvrir toutes les portes, mais aucune de s'ouvrait. Ennuyé, l'adolescent retourna vers la table centrale, et soupira. Pourquoi avait-il suivit ce lapin ? Sans doute parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Bref ! Islande était encore plus ennuyé car il était bloqué dans une pièce sans issues à cause d'un simple lapin... Une seconde. Il y avait un truc sur cette table. Oh, pas grand chose, c'était juste une petite fiole avec écrit une note « Drink Me » L'adolescent retint un soupire, il n'allait pas suivre les ordres d'un bout de papier, même si cette situation l'ennuyait beaucoup. Il n'était pas aussi désespéré. Enfin... En y réfléchissant bien, ce devait être un rêve. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas tomber dans un trou aussi profond et s'en tirer indemne, sauf si c'était un rêve. Donc, si c'était un rêve, il pouvait bien boire le contenu de cette fiole.

Il but une petite gorgée de ce produit et commença à rétrécir. Islande ouvrit de grands yeux, en plus de se retrouver à la taille d'une souris, il portait une robe. Il avait reçut un coup sur la tête ? En plus d'avoir un rêve aussi idiot, il devait rêver qu'il était en robe. Mais quelle idée stupide ! Il voulait se frapper la tête contre un mur. Juste pour se réveiller... Mais, après tout, pourquoi ne pas continuer son rêve ?

En regardant tout autour de lui, il remarqua une plus petite porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Surpris, il s'en approcha et essaya de l'ouvrir, mais comme toutes les autres, elle était verrouillée. Islande se retourna pour voir qu'il avait laissé la clé sur la table et qu'il était maintenant trop petit pour l'attraper. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un petit gâteau avec l'inscription « Eat Me ». Haussant les épaules, Ice en mangea une bouchée, puis une seconde. Puis, il grandit, grandit, jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. Il ramassa la clé avant de boire deux gorgées de l'étrange potion. Il rétrécit de nouveau et se dirigea vers la petite porte et entra la clé dans la serrure. Par miracle -enfin presque- la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra pour voir le lapin lui passer devant.

_**- En retard. Je suis en retard**_, dit la lapin d'une voix plate.

Islande était surpris, ce lapin lui disait quelque chose. Il décida donc de le suivre, pour en avoir le cœur net. Il courut après l'étrange lapin avant que ce dernier ne s'arrête brusquement. Islande faillit rentrer dans le lapin et retint un hoquet de surprise. Ce lapin était plutôt humain, sauf deux oreilles de lapin sur le haut de son crâne. Il était blond et avait des yeux inexpressifs ainsi qu'une barrette dans les cheveux.

_**- Noregur ?**_, demanda Ice.

Le lapin se retourna vers le jeune islandais, avant de le détailler et de se tourner vers trois autres personnes. D'après ce que l'islandais pouvait voir, il s'agissait de deux jumeaux qui prétendaient se nommer « Tweedle Dee » pour l'un et « Tweedle Dum » pour l'autre et d'un loir qui lui semblaient très familier aussi. Les jumeaux étaient bruns et avaient les yeux marrons-dorés. Et tout deux avaient une mèche bouclée chacun du côté opposé à celle de l'autre. Vous l'aurez compris, les deux jumeaux étaient les frères Italie, Feliciano et Romano. Le loir était un peu plus particulier. Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des loirs blonds qui semblaient humains et qui clamaient être des loirs ? Je ne pense pas. Bref, le petit loir était blond et avait une arme dans le dos, un air effrayant collé sur le visage. C'était Suisse, d'ailleurs pourquoi Liechtenstein n'était pas près de lui ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Islande était complétement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Étaient-ils tous devenus fous ? Le petit islandais pensait que oui. Mais bon, il voulait d'abord savoir pourquoi ils agissaient tous aussi bizarrement.

_**- Ce n'est pas Alice !**_, commença à s'énerver Suisse.

_**- Si c'est Alice**_, répliqua Feliciano.

_**- Ça ressemble à Alice**_, ajouta Romano.

_**- Mais ce n'est pas Alice !**_, s'obstina Vash.

_**- C'est Alice**_, dit Norvège.

Islande regarda les nations présentes sans comprendre. Qui était cette Alice dont ils parlaient ? Et pourquoi disaient-ils que c'était lui Alice ? Il ne s'appelait pas Alice, et il n'était pas une fille.

_**- Qui est Alice ?**_, demanda-t-il.

_**- Vous voyez ?**_, s'exclama le Loir. _**Il ne pouvait pas être Alice !**_

_**- Allons voir Absolem ! Lui il saura si c'est Alice !**_, dit joyeusement Tweedle Dee.

Islande les regarda bizarrement. Qui était cet Absolem dont parlait Feliciano ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils convaincus qu'il s'appelait Alice ? Qu'il sache, il ne ressemblait pas à une fille. Bien que cette robe pouvait prêter à confusion... Deux secondes... Il était en robe. C'était tout à fait normal. Après un lapin qui ressemblait à son frère, les frères Italie qui essayent de convaincre un loir pareil à Suisse qu'il était Alice, le fait qu'il soit en robe était tout à fait normal. Il avait vraiment fait un rêve trop étrange pour son propre bien.

_**- A-Attendez. Qui est Absolem ?**_, demanda Ice.

_**- Je suis Absolem**_, lui répondit une voix qui ne lui était pas si inconnue.

L'adolescent pivota vivement avant de se retrouver face à... Eh bien, il se retrouva face à de la fumée. Une épaisse couche de fumée d'ailleurs. Islande toussa à s'en cracher les poumons, avant de relever la tête, les yeux brûlants à cause de la fumée, pour apercevoir une silhouette assise sur un champignon.

_**- Absolem ! Est-ce Alice ?**_, demandèrent Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum et le Loir dans une parfait synchronisation.

La fumée se dissipa quelque peu, et en s'approchant, Ice put remarquer qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Pays-Bas qui fumait sa pipe. Et qui se prenait pour une chenille. Le garçon se dit qu'il allait de mieux en mieux. Maintenant, il rêvait de Pays-Bas qui était une chenille fumeuse. Tout à fait, sa santé mentale n'était pas du tout inquiétante.

_**- C'est Alice, mais ce n'est pas Alice**_, répondit Absolem.

Bon, là il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Il était habillé comme une fille, bon ça allait encore, après tout cela faisait des années que Danemark et Norvège essayaient de le faire porter des robes à nouveau. Ensuite, il rêvait que son frère était un lapin, Suisse un loir et Pays-Bas une chenille. Là, ça devenait un peu plus inquiétant. Surtout que Neth était une chenille qui disait des choses sans queue ni tête ! Comment une personne pouvait être quelqu'un mais en même temps ne pas être ce quelqu'un ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

_**- Comment pourrais-je être Alice si je ne suis pas Alice ?**_

A ce moment un cris strident ce fit entendre. Tous se retournèrent, surpris, pour voir un monstre agripper les deux Italie avant de les emporter au loin. Islande se releva, il avait été entraîné au sol par Romano qui l'avait poussé. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés s'approcha de Pays-Bas et lui demanda :

_**- Où ce monstre les a-t-il emmené ?**_

_**- Chez la Reine Rouge**_, répondit la chenille.

_**- Comment puis-je m'y rendre ?**_

_**- Imbécile ! Tu veux mourir !**_, cria le Loir.

_**- Vas trouver le Chapelier, lui t'indiquera le chemin pour se rendre au château**_, ajouta Neth avant de disparaître dans la fumée.

_**- Mais où puis-je trouver ce Chapelier ?**_

Trop tard petit Ice, Pays-Bas avait disparu. C'est alors qu'un sourire se forma dans l'air et qu'un rire s'éleva, brisant le silence qui avait suivit la dernière question de l'islandais. Islande chercha d'où venait se rire, mais il ne vit rien. Enfin, rien jusqu'au moment où une ombre s'élança et attrapa Norvège.

_**- Noooooooooooorge ! **_

Ledit Norge fit valser l'homme suicidaire qui venait de se jeter à son cou. Ce dernier se releva, comme si de rien était, se tourna vers Ice.

_**- D-Danmörk ?**_, questionna l'adolescent.

Et maintenant, il voyait Danemark en chat. Visiblement, son rêve devenait complétement irréaliste, pas qu'il était très normal au début, mais là, ça devenait complétement loufoque.

_**- Je suis le Chat du Cheshire, et si tu veux trouver le Chapelier, je peux t'y conduire.**_

_**- Si **_**tu**_** l'accompagne, je viens**_, annonça le Lapin.

_**- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi Nor.**_

_**- Tu m'ennuie, Anko.**_

_**- Mais moi je t'aime Norge !**_

Islande assista à cet échange étrange les yeux exorbités. Il devait être devenu complétement fou pour rêver de Danemark explorant la gorge de son frère. Mais bon, ils semblaient avoir complétement oubliés sa présence. De plus, Vash se trouvait à ses côtés et il semblait très énervé. Bon, il avait juste dégainé son fusil et commençait à retirer le cran de sureté. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vraiment.

Heureusement pour eux, Danemark et Norvège se détachèrent l'un de l'autre... Oui, bon, le norvégien avait envoyé boulé son danois à trois mètres, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Donc, Danemark se redressa et disparut avant de réapparaître devant eux, à un embranchement et de leur demander de le suivre.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eut le choix, mais bon, Ice décida de suivre l'étrange chat que faisait Danemark.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Danemark disparut pour de bon, mais son sourire resta suspendu dans les airs quelques instants avant de disparaître à son tour. A ce moment là, des explosions se firent entendre. Islande sursauta et commença à marcher vers la source de ce tapage, son frère et Suisse sur ses talons. Mais il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. C'était digne d'une scène de bataille. Des feux d'artifices explosaient un peu partout, alors qu'autour d'une table délabrée se tenaient tranquillement le Chat, le Loir et le Lapin, ainsi qu'une quatrième personne qu'Islande supposa être le Chapelier. Tout les quatre prenaient le thé calmement, racontant n'importe quoi.

Comme s'il s'avisait de sa présence, le Chapelier se planta devant lui, une expression d'indifférence collée sur le visage. Islande le dévisagea avant de se rendre compte que ce brun n'était autre que Hong Kong.

_**- Hong Kong ? Que fais-tu ici ?**_

_**- Je suis le Chapelier et je vis ici. Et Joyeux Non-Anniversaire !**_

_**- Non-Anniversaire ?**_

Islande n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que le brun l'embrassa. Surpris, le plus petit se laissa faire avant de le repousser, aussi rouge qu'une des tomates qu'adorait Spain.

_**- C-C'était quoi ?**_, s'insurgea Ice.

_**- Pas grand chose**_, répondit Hong Kong.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se sentit d'un coup très las. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver, ni d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment là. Il devait se ressaisir. Oui, il devait se réveiller. Islande se pinça en fermant les yeux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit le brun et les blonds qui le regardaient bizarrement. Donc, il ne rêvait pas... Mais c'était impossible qu'il se trouve dans un monde aussi étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

_**- Comment puis-je me rendre au château de la reine Rouge ?**_, demanda Ice se rappelant la raison de sa présence dans ce lieu étrange.

Tous le regardaient comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Ce n'était pas si étrange ce qu'il avait demandé. Après tout, Norvège, Danemark et Suisse étaient là quand il avait dit qu'il comptait se rendre à ce château.

_**- Il est inconscient ! Ca ne peut pas être Alice !**_, hurla Vash.

_**- Comment puis-je m'y rendre ?**_, s'entêta Islande.

_**- Mais, la porte du château est juste derrière toi**_, dit le Chapelier d'un ton joyeux qui contrastait avec son visage impassible.

Islande se retourna _(NDW : Il arrête pas de se retourner le pauvre petit xD) _pour voir une grande porte qui était ouverte sur un immense jardin où se jouait une partie de criquet. Une assez étrange partie de criquet. Un jeune homme blond lui aussi se tenait au milieu d'un cour et tenait une figurine de superhéros. Le jeune homme se préparait à tirer dans la balle qui se trouvait être un scone.

Lorsque l'étrange jeune homme remarqua la présence de l'islandais, il lança son superhéros pour se diriger vers ce dernier en souriant.

_**- Hello ! Je suis Alfred F. Jones, the HERO ! La Reine de Cœur !**_, hurla Amérique en déboitant presque l'épaule du pauvre Ice à cause de sa poignée de main énergique.

_**- B-Bonjour... Je suis I...**_, commença Islande avant d'être coupé par la Reine.

_**- Aï ? Voudrais-tu te joindre à ma cour ? **_

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de proteste qu'il se fit trainer dans les couloirs de ce château qui était tout aussi étrange que son propriétaire. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés essaya de mémoriser les lieux pour pouvoir aller retrouver les jumeaux, mais cela ne lui fut d'aucune utilité vu que la Reine de Cœur semblait vouloir lui montrer ses nouvelles « acquisitions » qui se trouvaient être les personnes qu'il cherchait.

_**- Al...**_, commençait Feliciano avant de se prendre un coup de la part de son grand-frère.

Islande soupira. Il n'était pas Alice. Combien de fois allait-il devoir le répéter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous compris ? A ce moment là arriva un homme à l'allure asiatique, un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres, ainsi qu'une mèche qui avait un sourire en plein milieu. L'homme brun demanda à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièces de partir et avant que les portes de la salle se ferment il eut le temps de voir Corée, car il s'agissait de lui, se diriger vers sa Reine.

Ice ne réfléchit pas beaucoup plus, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de traîner Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum derrière lui afin de partir le plus vite de ce monde de fou. Ou du moins, de ce château, après il pourrait partir loin de cet endroit.

Courant à travers les couloirs, Feliciano et Romano devant lui, Islande se demanda où ils pourraient aller après s'être enfuis. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps que les deux italiens lui dirent qu'ils iraient chez la Reine Blanche. Bon pourquoi pas ?

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au château de la Reine Blanche qui se trouvait devant son palais pour les accueillir.

_**- Finnland ?**_

Qu'allait-il voir maintenant ? Suède se prenant pour un pingouin ? France qui s'était travesti ? Il n'avait plus de doutes, l'état de sa santé mentale était très inquiétant. Heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas France travesti ou Pinguoin-Suède qui arriva devant lui, mais toujours Tino.

_**- Je vois que tu as libéré Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum, Alice.**_

D'un coup il se sentait très las. Combien de fois allait-il répéter qu'il ne s'appelait pas Alice ? Visiblement ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on allait le laisser tranquille. Pauvre petit.

_**- M' w'fe.**_

Finlande se retourna vers la porte du palais pour voir Suède qui approchait.

_**- Berwald ! Je ne suis pas ta femme !**_

_**- M' qu''n.**_

Islande soupira. Bon, c'était déjà ça, Suède n'était pas un pingouin.

_**- Excusez moi, mais qui êtes vous ?**_

_**- Je suis Tino, la Reine Blanche, et l'ennemi de la Reine Rouge, ma sœur. Et voici Berwald.**_

Il commençait à sentir une migraine poindre. Donc, Amérique et Finlande était sœurs... Mais n'étaient-ils pas des hommes ? Vraiment un monde de fou.

_**- Pourquoi ennemi ?**_, demanda tout de même l'islandais.

_**- Il en a après mon royaume**_, répondit calmement le finlandais.

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Parce qu'il n'est pas le héros.**_

Un bruit strident fit brusquement ouvrit ses yeux à Islande. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre et que le bruit qui l'avait effrayé n'était qu'un simple réveil. Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_**- Éteins ce réveil.**_

Islande fit volte-face pour voir un brun à ses côtés. Il éteint le réveil avant de s'allonger aux côtés de son amant et petit-ami. Quand soudain un doute agita son esprit.

_**- Hong Kong ?**_, questionna l'islandais.

_**- Hm ?**_

_**- Je ne m'appelle pas Alice, n'est-ce pas ? Et Norvège n'est pas un lapin ? Et Danemark un chat qui disparaît ? Et Suisse un loir étrange ?**_

Hong Kong regarda son islandais bizarrement, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et de lui répondre.

_**- Je ne sais pas quel genre de rêve tu as fait, mais sache qu'il n'était pas réel. Alors, arrête d'essayer d'aller au Pays des Merveilles et reviens à la réalité.**_

Islande sourit légèrement avant de caler sa tête contre le torse de Hong Kong, après tout, cela n'était qu'un rêve, même si au fond de sa poche se trouvait encore un petit papier où était écrit deux mots. « Drink Me ».

**.  
><strong>

**The End  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Traduction :**

**Naregur : Norvège -islandais-**

**Danmörk : Danemark -islandais-**

**Finnland : Finlande -islandais-**

**Pour ce que dit Berwald :**

**M' w'fe : My wife**

**M' qu''n : My queen**

**Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé le rêve de notre petit Ice ? Est-ce que ça vous a plus ? J'espère sincèrement que oui u_u **

**Review or not review ? A vous de me faire part de vos avis u_u**


End file.
